


Маленькому городу никогда не сдержать меня

by DreamerX2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he is not evil, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Furry!Lance, Happy Ending, Keith has long hair, Kolivan is Keith’s father, Lotor is his forced groom, M/M, They eloped, Wolf!Lance, princess!Keith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Жизнь принцесс окутана загадочной пеленой, романтичной дымкой, прекрасными принцами из книг со счастливым концом и роскошью королевских палацев. Но что делать, когда ты сам парень и вместо принца у тебя прекрасный, но волк?





	Маленькому городу никогда не сдержать меня

**Author's Note:**

> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6963508

Жизнь принцесс окутана загадочной пеленой, романтичной дымкой, прекрасными принцами из книг со счастливым концом и роскошью королевских палацев. Они живут в позолоченных замках, питаются лучшими блюдами, падают в обморок при виде страшных драконов и хихикают, прикрывая рот изящной ладошкой.  
  
Быть принцессой — ни в чем себе не отказывать, получать все самое лучшее и делать вид безмозглой игрушки. Самое значимое, что могло произойти в их жизни, — это удачная женитьба на богатом короле и рождение чудесного малыша. Строго одного, ведь королевские устои не потерпят существование сразу нескольких претендентов на трон.  
  
Но не менее важным событием для будущих королев был день совершеннолетия. Именно в этот знаменательный день прекрасные розы готовились покинуть родную почву и перейти в руки следующего хозяина. Или, как принято говорить, того самого благородного принца.  
  
Лэнс не был принцем, как и не было у него белого верного скакуна. В его жилах не текла редкая голубая кровь, а высокие стены дворцов ему заменяли кроны деревьев и гуляющий по миру ветер. Он сам был живым воплощением того ветра — свободный от всяких обязанностей, легкомысленный по своей натуре, гибрид не понимал выстроенных обществом рамок.  
  
Но знал, насколько важен был сегодняшний день. День совершеннолетия единственной дочери Коливана и ныне почившей королевы, удивительной во всех смыслах принцессы Кейтилин.  
  
Личность молодой девушки была окружена тайнами и слухами простых обывателей. За все восемнадцать лет жизни будущей правительницы никто не видел ее лицо, скрытое шалями, цвет и фасон которых менялся с каждым редким появлением принцессы на люди. Жители королевства строили много догадок и предположений. Некоторые верили, что лицо принцессы было до того прекрасным, что ревностный отец приказал дочери скрыть его от недостойных почитателей и обычного люда, боясь навлечь сглаз или, того хуже, проклятие. Другая, менее оптимистичная часть населения, пускала сплетни, что внешность девушки была изуродована страшным недугом и длинными шрамами.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся от этой мысли, дернув по каменистой поверхности волчьим хвостом. Знали бы только люди, кто прячется за вышитыми платками невинной «принцессы».  
  
Он сидел на высоком выступе одного из зданий во внутреннем кольце и смотрел на маячивший на расстоянии замок. Никто не замечал или не хотел обращать внимания на простого пройдоху в изъеденной молью и временем одежде. В честь знаменательного события королем был отдан приказ впервые за много лет открыть ворота в верхний город. Потому широкие улицы были заполнены крестьянами, продавцами диковинных предметов, которые нашли выгоду даже в таком торжестве, и зеваками, которых занесло в это место по чистой случайности. Обычный гибрид волка и человека был чем-то обыденным в сборище разномастных рас и подвидов.  
  
И хоть приход Лэнса сюда не знаменовался радостью и трепетом в честь совершеннолетия принцессы, в отличие от остальных граждан, он не мог отрицать красоту нынешней атмосферы.  
  
Меж домов простирались длинные венки из ярко-зеленых растений и вереницы красных флагов с изображением герба королевства. Свежие цветы в подвесных букетах излучали сладкий запах пыльцы и меда. К нему примешивался теплый аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба, которым пекарни заманивали новоприбывших гостей. В воздухе стояли возбужденный гомон, звонкие голоса и искренний смех. Дети бегали за матерями, которые продавали цветы в плетенных корзинах. Мужчины работали кувалдами, создавая новые изделия, отчего из некоторых лавочек раздавался ритмичный стук.  
  
Да, сельчане на славу потрудились над созданием идеальной картинки идеального города. Впрочем, для них это было вполне правдоподобной реальностью.  
  
Мысли Лэнса оборвал звук нежно переливающегося пианино. Он сидел достаточно далеко от величественного дворца, чтобы ритм музыки не достиг человеческого уха. Однако и он не был обычным человеком. Усиленные зрение и слух помогали ощутить представление так, как если бы он стоял в первых рядах, заполненных удачливым народом.  
  
И все же Лэнс пришел сюда не ради долгожданного праздника.  
  
Плавная мелодия слегка затихла, становясь ненавязчивым фоном. Дубовые украшенные витиеватыми узорами двери открылись, впуская на балкон широкоплечего, седовласого мужчину. И если его внешний вид уже не передавал принадлежность к королевским особям, это делала торжественная одежда, безукоризненный красный плащ с вышитым на ткани гербом и блестящая на осеннем солнце корона. Белые волосы были заплетены в тонкую длинную косу.  
  
Следом за королем, как предполагалось, вышли важные гости. Ими являлись высокий мужчина внушительной наружности с недовольно поджатыми губами и изящный молодой юноша, что, несомненно, был галрианским принцем. Они прошли на свои места, остановившись чуть поодаль от принимающего их у себя в замке союзника.  
  
Толпа, собравшаяся на площади, притихла под твердым взглядом непреклонного короля. И даже Лэнс заинтересованно выпрямился, с прищуром глядя на нынешнего правителя.  
  
— Я рад приветствовать жителей Марморы и его гостей в стенах нашего процветающего королевства. В этот знаменательный день наши боги позволили нам отпраздновать еще один день рождения моей дорогой дочери. Ее восемнадцатилетие, — Лэнс раздраженно фыркнул, подавив желание покачать головой. Не то чтобы у него были проблемы с королем. Просто гибрид испытывал к нему неоднозначные чувства из смеси отвращения и желания высказать пару ласковых слов.  
  
Он уверен, что если бы дела и времена обстояли иначе, то он бы не колеблясь поделился с Его Величеством своим мнением насчет всего этого фарса. Но он пока не был готов рискнуть головой и кое-чем, что было ему намного дороже.  
  
Лэнс встрепенулся, когда пальцы пианиста вновь заскользили по клавишам. Мелодия взлетела в воздух в тот момент, когда дубовые створки снова открылись. По улице прошелся ропот голосов и шепота. На мощенный камнем балкон вышла грациозная фигура. Красное пышное платье, щедро украшенное вышивками и драгоценными камнями, спадало до самого пола, скрывая ноги и волочась по идеально чистому полу. Черные волосы были заплетены в толстую косу, которая спадала до самых бедер. В пряди были вплетены цветы самых разных горячих оттенков, от персиковых до ярко-оранжевых. На голове восседала тонкая изящная диадема, украшенная камнями с разных уголков света. И лицо неизменно скрывала тонкая шаль, которая была достаточно длинной, чтобы легкий ветер, гуляющий между переулков, не поднял ее подол.  
  
Да, принцесса была красива. Это видели все: и перешептывающиеся, ахающие простолюдины, и верные слуги замка, и чужеземный принц, который не мог скрыть любопытства во взгляде желто-фиолетовых глаз.  
  
И Лэнс, который, несмотря на неприязнь к сложившейся ситуации, не мог оторвать примагничивающийся взор от «виновницы» торжества.  
  
Принцесса величественно прошла к своему отцу и остановилась возле него. Задержав взгляд на дочери, король словно отмер и повернулся к своим поданным.  
  
— Для меня также большая честь узреть сегодня верных союзников Марморы — Царство Галра, — мужчина указал рукой на сидящих поодаль гостей. Заркон, правитель соседнего царства, продолжил сидеть с каменным выражением лица, в то время как Лотор галантно кивнул, обводя толпу взглядом, будто пытаясь посмотреть на всех сразу.  
  
— Надеюсь, что вскоре мы станем не только политическими партнерами, но и объединим наши знамена узами брака принцессы Кейтилин и принца Лотора, — продолжил Коливан, не изменяя привычно монотонному голосу с нотками глубины и власти.  
  
Во рту Лэнса появился навязчивый привкус тошноты. Он поморщился и сглотнул сгусток нервов и разочарования. Гибрид знал, что ему не стоило приходить сюда, но желание надавить на больное и в который раз доказать себе, что реальность гораздо суровее, чем мечты и нашептанные поздними вечерами обещания, было сильнее.  
  
Под продолжавшуюся речь короля, щебетание птиц в безоблачном голубом небе, которое расчистилось словно для этого случая, Лэнс заметил, как темноволосая голова немного дернулась, посмотрев в его направление. И хоть волк знал, что _он_ не мог видеть его, он натянул пропахший городскими запахами шарф на подбородок и спрыгнул с высокого выступа, приземлившись на обе ноги.  
  
С него хватит.  
  


***

  
Пригревающее последними лучами светило сменилось полной серебряной луной. Город, раскинувшийся перед холмом, и не думал ложиться спать. Даже с расстояния были слышны заливистый смех и растянутые пьяными голосами веселые песни. Источниками света служили свечи в облепленных воском подставках и пылающие на стенах домов факела. Все хотели праздновать. Как-никак будущей правительнице исполнилось восемнадцать лет и скоро она выйдет замуж.  
  
Тоскливо обвисшие уши Лэнса дернулись, когда позади него послышался хруст ветки и шелест куста. Он выпрямился и тихо потянулся к ножу, прикрепленному к набедренному поясу. Однако все его напряжение разом покинуло тело, когда он увидел чертыхнувшегося юношу, который отцепил край штанов, зацепившихся за ветку кустарника.  
  
Несмотря на занимавшие его голову мрачные мысли, мохнатый хвост Лэнса радостно пришел к жизни, сминая под своим весом покрытую каплями росы траву.  
  
Кит поднял голову и улыбнулся, увидев сидевшего на крае холма волчонка.  
  
— Ну привет, — с ухмылкой произнес он. — Вижу, ты скучал по мне, — парень поднял бровь, многозначительно посмотрев на лихорадочно размахивающий из стороны в сторону хвост.  
  
Возможно, в любой другой день Лэнс бы сказал ему заткнуться или неловко покраснел из-за выдавшей его с потрохами пятой конечности.  
  
Но сейчас ему было совершенно плевать на ехидные комментарии. Дыра в груди болезненно ныла и требовала заполнить ее обещанием завтрашнего дня. Казалось, что сегодня произойдет что-то неизбежное. Что-то, что они оба знали, но упрямо отказывались признавать. Их время вместе было на исходе.  
  
С произнесенными в алтаре свадебными клятвами Кит поставит точку в их непонятных отношениях. Тому, что началось так неожиданно и завертелось в круговороте чувств, было суждено умереть сегодня, с восходом солнца, и быть похороненным в словах прощания.  
  
Лэнс не хотел думать об этом, как и не хотел Кит, судя по разгладившемуся насмешливому лицу, на котором отразилась грусть когда он не получил ответа.  
  
Шатен встал на ноги, раскрыл руки и умиротворенно вздохнул, когда к его груди прижалось чужое тело. Он наклонил голову и оставил на белоснежном лбу крепкий поцелуй.  
  
— Привет, — тихо прошептал он.  
  
— Привет, — так же, почти не слышно, ответил Кит. Он слегка сдвинулся в крепких объятиях и опустил висок на твердое плечо.  
  
Никто не знал, сколько они простояли в таком положении. Почти в тишине, если не считать приглушенные расстоянием звуки праздника, ровное дыхание и гомон сверчков, прыгающих во влажной траве.  
  
Возможно, они бы стояли так еще долгое время, думая ни о чем и обо всем сразу, если бы в голову Лэнса не пришла внезапная мысль. Он резко отстранился и под удивленный взгляд немного отпрянувшего Кита начал копаться в своем мешке.  
  
— Погоди… Совсем забыл… Он был где-то здесь, — продолжая что-то бормотать себе под нос, парень запустил руку на самое дно. Выпустив радостный возглас победы, он вытащил необходимый предмет. Изумленное выражение Кита сменилось мягкой улыбкой, когда Лэнс протянул ему плетенный бежевый браслет. — С днем рождения, — он застенчиво почесал заднюю часть шеи.  
  
Кит принял украшение и с трепетом уставился на него, прежде чем на секунду поднять смущенный взгляд на Лэнса.  
  
— Ты не должен был.  
  
— Но я хотел! — возразил парень. — То есть, я знаю, что это не кожа дракона, и ты, наверное, думаешь, что оно слишком простое, но я подумал, что тебе может понравиться. Конечно, я знал, что лучше выбрать что-нибудь покрасивее, но…  
  
Его болтовня утихла, когда Кит прижал к его губам мягкий поцелуй. Отступив, он покраснел под ошарашенным взглядом гибрида и потупил глаза в землю.  
  
— Мне нравится, — честно признался он. — Ты не обязан делать мне дорогие подарки, чтобы впечатлить меня. Спасибо.  
  
Ошеломленное выражение Лэнса сменилось нежной ухмылкой. Почувствовав, что его щеки стали теплее, он тоже опустил взгляд на свои ботинки.  
  
— Я знаю, что тебе не нужны дорогие подарки. Я просто подумал, что это было бы уместно, учитывая, что ты, ну… «принцесса», — на последнем слове он раздраженно фыркнул, сделав пальцами невидимые кавычки.  
  
Кит смотрел на него несколько секунд, прежде чем нежно покачать головой.  
  
— Вот, что бывает, когда ты слишком много думаешь.  
  
— Эй! — воскликнул гибрид, игриво толкнув его в плечо. Они хихикали, бодая друг друга локтями, и прошли к краю холма, где до недавнего времени сидел парень.  
  
Продолжая улыбаться, Лэнс стянул со своих плеч теплый плащ и расстелил его на пропитанной влагой траве. Они присели на образовавшуюся подстилку. Кит сразу же нашел свое место под боком возлюбленного, положив голову ему на плечо. Гибрид почти рефлекторно обвил его талию рукой, притягивая ближе.  
  
Такие ночи, плавно перетекающие в ранее утро, стали неотъемлемой частью их жизни. Единственная возможность увидеть друг друга, не выдав истинных чувств.  
  
Их встреча была заслугой ряда несчастных случаев и совпадений. Задание, за которое Лэнсу пообещали кругленькую сумму, пошло не так. Почему он вообще согласился похитить принцессу? Ну, он был свободным разбойником, чьи и так скудные богатства медленно сходили на нет. Потому он не мог отказаться от шанса пополнить свои запасы, тем более что он уже больше месяца ничего не отправлял своей семье в родную деревню.  
  
Не то чтобы он должен был. Но несколько лет назад он понял, что его город слишком мал, чтобы насытить его жажду любопытства и желания познать мир. Провожая его в дорогу, мама ясно дала понять, что она не ждет от него ничего взамен, кроме постоянных вестей о том, как у него дела, и обещания найти себя. Но он знал, что после смерти папы ей было сложно оставаться на плаву с шестью детьми, хоть двое из них и были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы приносить какую-то помощь. Потому время от времени он выделял какую-то сумму из своего заработка и отправлял домой, подписываясь таинственным незнакомцем. Он был уверен, что, каждый раз читая знакомый почерк, его мама закатывала глаза и нежно качала головой на выходки среднего сына.  
  
Лэнс не промышлял ничем плохим и никогда даже не думал согласиться на убийство или что-то, что могло причинить боль другим людям. Черт, да он даже планировал сообщить рыцарям Марморы местоположение принцессы сразу же после ее похищения. Не лично, конечно же, но все же.  
  
Все планы полетели в тартарары, когда его прижали к стене, а у горла появилось лезвие острого кинжала. Конечно, Лэнс никогда не считал прекрасных дам «слабым полом», у него было достаточно друзей, чтобы знать, что это предположение в корне ошибочно.  
  
Однако его брови и рот разошлись в разном направлении (брови взлетели вверх, а челюсть с грохотом упала куда-то на пол), когда его резко развернули и он увидел симпатичного, но все же враждебно настроенного юношу. И это происшествие можно было бы списать на то, что он ошибся окном, если бы эти мягкие губы не разошлись и с них бы не скатился хрипловатый, отнюдь не девчачий голос:  
  
— Что ты делаешь в королевских покоях?!  
  
Дальнейшая история была наполнена криками, небольшой борьбой, объяснениями и тысячами вопросов со стороны Лэнса. Позже раздраженные взгляды и закатывание глаз сменились на ехидные комментарии, терпимое отношение и дружеские подстрекательства. Лэнс сам не заметил, как разговоры в спальне, куда он пробирался почти каждый вечер, перешли в прогулки по ночному городу, душевные разговоры и смущенные взгляды, брошенные украдкой друг на друга. Первый запретный поцелуй, признания в любви и обещания, которые они не могли сдержать.  
  
И хоть Лэнс знал, чем все закончится, он не жалел, что принял то задание несколько месяцев назад. Оно дало ему то, ради чего он повторил бы это путешествие снова и снова.  
  
В голову не вовремя влезли мысли о том, что должно произойти совсем скоро. Свадьба.  
  
— Как прошла встреча с будущими родственниками? — Лэнс попытался пошутить, но это прозвучало горько даже для его ушей.  
  
Кит, свернувшийся у него под боком, нахмурился от такой формулировки. Но все же, слабо вздохнув, он пожал плечами.  
  
— Неплохо, наверное. Большую часть времени наши отцы просто обсуждали какие-то политические нюансы, пока мы с Лотором молча ходили за ними.  
  
— И какой он, этот Лотор? — несмотря на то, что Лэнсу было неприятно говорить на эту тему, ему правда было интересно.  
  
— Не знаю, — Кит снова дернул плечами. — Мы почти не разговаривали. Нам было просто не о чем. О том, как назовем нашего первенца? — он невольно фыркнул. — Вот уж сомневаюсь.  
  
Лэнс оторвался от города, на который они смотрели все это время, и перевел ошарашенный взгляд на Кита.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, они до сих пор не знают, что ты парень?  
  
Да, Кит был красив, бесспорно, даже в обычной рубахе и свободных штанах вместо помпезных платьев и сияющей диадемы его красоту нельзя было скрыть крестьянской одеждой, но черты его лица были далеки от нежных изгибов девушек. Высокие скулы, крепкая, хоть и аккуратная челюсть, и эти серые глаза, которые под правильным освещением светились фиолетовым блеском. Для Лэнса он был похож на принца, которого хотелось носить на руках, но он до сих пор не понимал, как Его Величество собирался скрывать принадлежность своей «дочери» к другому полу.  
  
— Нет, — и, словно почувствовав немой вопрос на лице Лэнса, добавил: — Я не знаю, как он планирует скрыть это. Тем более от Лотора. Не думаю, что он не заметит отсутствие второй дырки в брачную ночь.  
  
Лэнс проигнорировал своеобразную попытку шутки, которую Кит выдавал за юмор. Он больше сосредоточился на комке злости, который собирался в его желудке.  
  
В его голове до сих пор не укладывалось, как родной отец мог поступить так со своим ребенком? Да, Кит сотню раз объяснял, что еще до рождения своих первенцев Заркон и Коливан заключили мир, подкрепив его обещанием соединить себя не только печатью на бумаге, но и перед лицом существ, которые в их мире считались богами. Но неужели союз с какими-то землями важнее счастья собственного отпрыска? Для Лэнса, родившегося в деревне, где семья стояла на первом месте, это было за гранью понимания.  
  
Потому он не смог сдержать мелочный всплеск злости и спросил:  
  
— Тогда почему ему не сказать, что ты парень?! Все равно в этом нет ничего плохого.  
  
И это правда. В их мире никто не смотрел на то, что было у тебя между ног, когда дело касалось любви и отношений. Пока ты относишься ко всем с уважением и не суешь нос не в свои дела, всем плевать на этот аспект жизни.  
  
Кит потер переносицу, что показывало на степень зарождающегося раздражения.  
  
— Лэнс, ты же знаешь, что дело не в этом, — с натянутым терпением произнес он. — Проблема не в том, что мы оба мужчины, а в том, что мы не сможем завести ребенка, наследника. Нашим династиям придет конец.  
  
— Тогда пусть твой отец заведет других детей!  
  
— Лэнс, хватит, — строго оборвал Кит. — Ты знаешь, почему это невозможно. Королева мертва, он не имеет права вступать в брак с другой женщиной, а заводить ребенка на стороне… — Кит вздохнул и, немного успокоив себя, покачал головой. — Слушай. Я знаю, что ты расстроен. Мне это нравится так же, как и тебе. Но давай… Давай не портить этот вечер? Пожалуйста.  
  
Лэнс никогда не умел долго злиться — притворяться? Конечно. Но злиться по-настоящему — увольте, — тем более когда Кит смотрел на него этим умоляющим взглядом.  
  
Гнев, направленный на отца Кита ни в коем случае не утих, нет. Но он отказался от всех попыток продолжать спор и обессиленно кивнул. На любимом лице расцвела улыбка, и Кит положил голову на прежнее место на плече Лэнса. Сам гибрид запустил руку во все еще заплетенные длинные черные волосы, в которых сейчас отсутствовали бутоны ярких цветов, и начал медленно перебирать тонкие пряди пальцами.  
  
В конце концов, Кит был прав. Сейчас нет смысла спорить на тему, которая была причиной их перепалок десятки раз. Лучше продлить этот волшебный момент и насладиться последними часами наедине.  
  
Он правда не знал, что будет делать после этого. Но на свадьбу он не придет точно. Это будет лучше для них обоих. Они хотели запомнить друг друга такими, какими они есть сейчас. Свободными, молодыми и влюбленными.  
  
Возможно, Лэнсу стоит ненадолго вернуться в родную деревню. Увидиться с семьей, выпить горячего чая, послушать смех братьев и сестер и посидеть в объятиях матери. Он давно не видел их, почти целый год, пора наверстать упущенное. Тем более, что в окружении семьи душевные раны исцеляются немного быстрее.  
  
Но что будет с Китом? Он уверен, что обман не пройдет даром. Если царство Галра не объявит войну, то разорит договор о мире в одно мгновение. Доверие между двумя королевствами висело на волоске после того, как галра уничтожили Альтею. Кровь целой расы лежала на руках Заркона. Да и будет ли Кит счастлив? Ответ ясен как день — нет. Если бы только Лэнс мог сделать что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы изменить ход событий, он бы не задумываясь сделал это.  
  
Поглощенный своими мыслями, Лэнс не сразу расслышал тихий голос.  
  
— Давай сбежим.  
  
Слова были до того неожиданными, что он моргнул, пытаясь понять, не было ли это плодом его надежд. Но, опустив голову, гибрид встретился с решительным взглядом Кита.  
  
— Что? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
  
— Я сказал, давай сбежим, — уже громче и намного увереннее повторил брюнет. — Только не говори, что ты не думал об этом.  
  
Конечно, думал. Как он мог не думать об этом, когда эти мысли преследовали его во снах? Но он настойчиво гнал их прочь, не позволяя себе обрести надежду. Не позволяя себе разрушить жизнь Кита двумя словами.  
  
— Но что… Что насчет твоего отца? — все еще пребывая в неком шоке, спросил Лэнс.  
  
— Он сам выбрал это, — твердо ответил Кит. — Он должен был думать лучше, прежде чем делать из меня свою «принцессу», — парень горько хмыкнул и снова умоляюще произнес: — Давай, Лэнс. Разве ты не этого хочешь?  
  
Этого. Это все, чего он когда-либо хотел, по-настоящему, отчаянно, искренне. С тех пор, как он увидел эти глаза, пылающие желанием доказать всем, что он больше, чем просто красивая кукла, он хотел забрать Кита и путешествовать с ним по земному шару, обойти каждую точку света, показать ему вещи, которые он никогда не видел в четырех стенах замка, и преподнести к его ногам все, чего он попросит.  
  
Но он не хотел, чтобы Кит пожалел об этом. Он не хотел, чтобы через неделю, два года, десять лет тот проснулся с пониманием, что лучше бы в тот роковой вечер он остался дома. Вышел замуж за прекрасного принца, правил королевством и бессмысленно улыбался на слишком сложные вопросы высших чинов. Не хотел, чтобы он винил во всем Лэнса и оплакивал потерянные возможности. Наверное, он был слишком труслив для этого вопроса, но не хотел, чтобы Кит пострадал.  
  
— Кит, я не знаю. Я… Я просто не хочу рушить твое будущее… — неуверенно пробормотал гибрид, надеясь и одновременно боясь, что Кит неожиданно поймет его правоту.  
  
— Какое будущее, Лэнс?! — неожиданно воскликнул брюнет, поворачивая к нему взгляд разъяренных глаз, в которых застыли слезы гнева и бессилия. — Будущее, где я замужем за человеком, которого даже не знаю? Где я до конца своих дней притворяюсь женщиной в страхе перед общественностью? Где нет тебя? — он прошептал последние слова, сжав челюсть, и яростно вытер глаза длинным рукавом. — Я просто устал притворяться. Устал быть тем, кем я не явлюсь, и повторять это изо дня в день. Я думал, что ты поймешь, что ты хочешь того же, но, видимо, я ошибся.  
  
В тот момент сердце Лэнса разрывалось на части. Почему все было так сложно? Если бы Кит не был «принцессой», если бы на его плечах не лежала такая ответственность, все было бы намного проще. Не было бы сомнений и страхов перед будущим. Они бы были вольны делать то, что велит им сердце.  
  
Лэнс резко нахмурился. Но разве это жизнь? Какой смысл быть вдали друг от друга, если они будут несчастны? Останься Кит в замке или пойди с ним, исход для союза с галра был одинаков. Им не изменить неизбежного, но они могут выбрать, как его встретить — порознь или вместе.  
  
— Надо будет где-нибудь найти тебе одежду, — задумчивый голос Лэнса шел вразрез с колотящимся от принятого решения сердца.  
  
— Что? — Кит поднял голову и посмотрел на него покрасневшими глазами.  
  
— Извини, приятель, но я не думаю, что мы успеем заскочить в замок и собрать все твои платья.  
  
Лэнс наблюдал, как на растерянном лице Кита медленно отражалось понимание.  
  
— Ты… Ты согласен? — настороженно, словно боясь, что он неправильно понял, спросил парень.  
  
— Слушай, — Лэнс отвел глаза и неловко почесал затылок, — я все еще не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но… Нас ждут трудности, а вместе мы справимся, да?  
  
Кит смотрел на него с приоткрывшимся ртом, будто он правда не верил в только что услышанное. Но затем он мягко улыбнулся и бросился вперед, крепко обнимая Лэнса за шею. Волчонок инстинктивно обвил его талию руками, когда Кит прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Лэнс покачал головой и сжал его тело чуть сильнее.  
  
— Тебе не за что благодарить меня, — заверил он и, чуть помолчав, добавил, — Ваше Величество.  
  
Кит закатил глаза и обессиленно фыркнул. Его хихиканье превратилось в смех, к которому секунду спустя присоединился Лэнс. Он точно не знал, над чем они смеялись, но понимал, что с этими звуками их покидали напряжение и страх.  
  
Несколько минут спустя смех затих, и Кит, потершись носом о плечо Лэнса, отстранился.  
  
— Ну, думаю, тогда можно сделать это, — он вытащил неизменный нож из-под пояса брюк. Не успел гибрид спросить, что он делает, как лезвие коснулось основания длинных волос, и в следующую секунду на землю упала тяжелая коса. Кит провел рукой по прядям, которые теперь заканчивались у линии плеч, и поднял взгляд на смотревшего на него с разинутым ртом Лэнса. — Как тебе?  
  
Парень сглотнул и, почувствовав жар в щеках, отвернулся в сторону города.  
  
— Неплохо, но над маллетом предстоит поработать, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Маллетом? — с недоумением повторил Кит, пропуская между пальцами кончики теперь не таких длинных волос.  
  
Пожав плечами, парень извернулся и заполз под руку Лэнса, обвивая ее вокруг своей талии. Шатен усмехнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.  
  
Они смотрели на город, огни в котором за время их разговора начали медленно угасать. Люди расходились по домам, а где-то вдалеке небо окрашивалось в предрассветные фиолетовые оттенки.  
  
— Знаешь, нам и правда придется найти тебе одежду, — неожиданно сказал Лэнс.  
  
Кит потерся головой о его плечо и как-то равнодушно ответил.  
  
— Можем украсть у кого-то, — почувствовав на себе шокированный взгляд парня, он воскликнул: — А что? Ты сам сказал, что у плохих людей воровать можно.  
  
— Кажется, я плохо влияю на тебя, — Лэнс рассмеялся, смирившись со своим проигрышем. Хотя вряд ли его можно было назвать таковым, когда в итоге он получил то, на что не мог и надеяться.  
  
Кит под его боком поерзал и поднял голову, чтобы насмешливо посмотреть на человека, изменившего всю его жизнь.  
  
— Может, я был плохим еще до тебя, — хитро протянул он.  
  
Лэнс фыркнул и, прижав к темноволосой макушке еще один поцелуй, тихо сказал:  
  
— Да. Скорее всего.  
  
Может, Лэнс и не был принцем в сверкающих доспехах, но и Кит не был бесхребетной принцессой. Он знал, что на их пути будет стоять множество преград, но они сами выбрали свою дорогу. И кто знает, какая концовка будет у их сказки?


End file.
